heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruin
The Ruin are a race of people who are descendants of cursed Tynar. They carry a recessive gene within them that bestows a special kind of potential-like enhance on its inheritors. The most noticeable aspect of the mutation is that anyone born with the passed down curse has vibrant violet eyes. History In ancient times, on the continent of Itengar. A group of Tynar began conducting research on how to obtain the potential enhance abilities of Enix Myrtemer, the first Faran. Their research went horribly wrong and they all became infected with an odd curse that inflicted a deadly sickness upon them. They became known as the ruin and the other tynar in their communities began to turn their backs on the afflicted, as they were afraid the sickness could spread. The estranged race eventually moved to the continents of Glistan and Valar to begin new lives, where they started families with humans and in turn passed down their curse. The incorporation of human genes into the gene pool made their offspring more resilient to the curse, allowing them to live longer and fuller lives, although anyone with the violet eyes eventually succumbs to the curse. Abilities The Ruin were able to achieve their goals to an extent. Those that obtain the curse have greatly enhanced physical endurance and strength, raised pain tolerance, the ability to autonomously heal small wounds, and increased strength of arts. The drawback is that the enhancement causes major cellular damage that deteriorates their bodies.The curse is made accessible to its inheritors through releases, while some inheritors can't even manifest the first release, some more powerful Ruin have been able to manifests higher releases, and gain access to more powerful abilities. First Release Ruin that unlock the first release gain a boost in physical strength and endurance as well as an increased pain tolerance. Small cuts and scratches also begin to heal by themselves and an increase in the power of their arts is gained. When in first release, their eyes seem to become brighter and more vibrant. Second Release It is only rumored that a second release of the curse exists, and that only those that truly have control over the curse are able to attain this power. Ruin that unlock the second release gain all the boosts of the first release but to double the extent. Much larger wounds heal by themselves and they can fight for extremely prolonged periods of time. Ruin that obtain the second release are given access to immense power, however the sickness kills them much faster the more they use it. When in the second release, violet lines stretch across their face. Third Release The third release is only obtainable by ruin that are able to somehow cure themselves of the curse of ruin. When a ruin is able to access the third release, they are able to develop specific abilities, separate from the boosts of the first release or second release. This release also gives them triple the power gained from the first release, furthering their healing abilities and power gained to the max. In this release the violet lines stretch all across their body.Category:Races